


brother, lover, beloved

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Brother Feels, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I know I KNOW, I'm as surprised as anyone, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Sweet/Hot, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, you guys I really tried to write actual honest to god fluff this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Loki isn't quite sure where he stands in his and Thor's new relationship. Luckily now they can tell each other things using more than just words.





	brother, lover, beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenatria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/gifts).



> This was done as a back-up gift for elenatria for the Thorki Valentine's Day Exchange. The prompts were "Loki sleeping in Thor's arms while Thor is awake, bottom Thor, Loki sitting on Thor" and I managed to get all three into one story! (I also hope it fills at least one of the kinks you listed). Hope you enjoy! <3

Loki shifted his back against the knobbly tree trunk he was leaning against and kept reading.

“...and so Sigurd strode forth -”

It was a lazy hot afternoon, deep in the heart of Asgard’s summer. This was the coolest spot to be found, here under the shade of a vast willow, its drooping branches dipping to touch the ground and trail into the lazy flow of a stream. The waters came from the mountains beyond the city, and even now they were shockingly cold. Loki’s hair was still damp from the dip he’d taken earlier.

Turning the page, he continued, “- he raised the third sword high and swung it down towards the anvil -”

A low drone cut through the sound of his reading. It wasn’t coming from the veritable army of bumblebees around them collecting wildflower nectar, or from the stream bubbling over the rocks.

With a sigh, Loki dropped the book to his side and poked the blond head resting in his lap.

“You’re snoring,” he said when Thor’s eyes blinked open.

“Sorry,” Thor said sheepishly. “I guess I got too comfortable.”

“Do you want me to read to you or not?”

“Yes, but you better let me sit up.”

Loki would never admit the disappointment he felt when Thor’s head left his lap, and he consoled himself with the view he had of Thor’s back as his brother raised his arms over his head and stretched. Thor had been favoring tighter and tighter tunics lately, to Loki’s great delight, and this one left little to the imagination as the muscles of his back tensed and shifted.

“Switch with me,” Thor said, turning and nudging Loki over.

“I hate reading lying down,” Loki complained. “Holding the book over my face gets tiresome.”

Thor settled in to the most comfortable spot of the trunk and patted his lap expectantly. Loki rolled his eyes. A tantalizing thought occurred to him.

Instead of lying down, he pushed Thor’s knees apart and sat back against him.

“Mm, this is better,” Loki said, wiggling back against Thor’s chest.

Thor hummed his agreement and linked his arms together around Loki’s middle. He put his chin on Loki’s shoulder and then kissed his neck.

A pleased little shiver raised goosebumps on Loki’s arms and he squirmed. It had only been a few months since this new facet of their relationship had begun, and it was still slightly nerve wracking and thrilling and it made him ridiculously fluttery. A delicious warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with the heat of the afternoon.

He propped the book up on his knees and opened it back up.

He’d scarcely been reading for five more minutes before Thor’s breathing went deep and even behind him and the hands around his middle slackened and fell away.

Loki snapped the book shut as loudly as he could and made Thor startle awake in a very satisfactory manner.

“Sorry,” Thor muttered again, yawning.

“Am I not entertaining enough?” Loki asked archly. “Do you perhaps require some other type of stimulation? It’s a common problem among those with few brain cells, I’m led to believe -”

Thor’s arms tightened around Loki again, holding him completely fast this time, and Thor blew a giant raspberry onto his neck. Loki couldn’t help the squawking laughter that escaped him, and he wiggled around in Thor’s grip until they were face to face. Thor was grinning.

“Are you offering to stimulate me?” Thor asked, all cheeky smiles and waggling eyebrows.

Loki pretended to consider, one finger on his chin thoughtfully. “And what do I get in return?”

Thor spanned Loki’s waist with his hands, and Norns that was always a sight that sent Loki’s pulse skyrocketing, and he nuzzled into Loki’s neck and then up and over to his mouth and captured his lips in a playful nipping kiss. Loki put his arms around Thor’s neck and threaded his fingers together.

“Mmm,” Loki said. “A modest proposal.”

Thor’s fingers dug into his sides and made him yelp and flail, and then Thor was catching his lips again and they were laughing into each other’s mouths.

The kiss deepened from playful to passionate and Loki settled into Thor’s lap with a sigh. It wasn’t fair, really. Loki had spent centuries building up his image as an aloof trickster, and one kiss from Thor was all it took to turn him into a sentimental ball of mush. If anyone else ever found out, his reputation would be shot.

Thor was running his fingertips all along the small of Loki’s back and up his spine, and Loki adored this, adored every bit of it - his brother’s big rough hands on him lighting him up from the inside out, the way their mouths fit so perfectly together, the way that the world narrowed to the just the two of them - just he and Thor, brothers and lovers, sharing this amazing secret that should horrify them but instead exhilarated them both.

It felt like such a heavy thing, sometimes.

Loki pulled back to look at Thor’s face. He smoothed Thor’s eyebrows with his thumbs and ran his hands to the hair at Thor’s temples, kneading with his fingertips. Thor turned his head to kiss Loki’s palm and Loki put both arms around Thor’s head and hugged it to his chest.

“Will you fuck me today?” Thor said roughly, his hands coming to rest on Loki’s ribs and squeezing. “I want to feel you inside me.”

Loki felt his breath catch. To hear such words from Thor, in a voice gone hoarse from lust, was almost enough to undo him then and there. Was there any sweeter sound in all the universe? Thor, his mighty brother, asking - _asking!_ \- for Loki to fuck him. For Loki to spread him out and enter him. Trusting Loki to have him in that most vulnerable of positions, to let Loki see that part of him.

Letting Loki worship him, even if Loki would never admit to such a thing.

“Yes,” Loki breathed. “Yes yes yes.”

Thor had always been widely popular as a lover, Loki knew, but he was reasonably certain that it was only he who got to do this. That he was the only one entrusted with such a gift. It made the desperate love in his chest twist that more tightly around his heart.

Thor spread Loki’s cloak out on the grass while Loki fetched the oil from his pack. They had taken to using almond oil, and now the mere smell of it was enough to stir his arousal. He uncapped it and inhaled and felt a pleasant twist low in his belly as his cock twitched.

When he turned back, Thor was drawing his tunic off. The muscles of his chest and belly bunched and pulled as he took it off it over his head and tossed it to the side casually. Loki needed to have his hands on all that skin immediately. He came up behind Thor and spread his hands across that massive chest, stroking, and mouthed at Thor’s shoulder and pushed his stiffening cock against Thor’s backside.

“I like those tight tunics you’ve been wearing,” Loki murmured. He hooked his hands up to squeeze Thor’s shoulders and he ground his cock in more firmly. “But I like this even better.”

Thor reached backwards around them and groped for Loki’s ass. “I wear them for you.”

“Noted and appreciated.”

Thor laughed, free and easy in that enviable way of his, and Loki couldn’t help but nuzzle in to kiss his neck and behind his ear, maybe hoping to steal some of that lightness for himself. It was tiring being so weighed down by his emotions all the time.

“On your back,” Loki said, low and dusky, giving Thor a light shove away from him.

Thor went laughing to the ground, sitting with his arms resting on his bent knees and looking up at Loki through those dark pretty lashes of his. A dapple of sunlight hit his face just the right way so that his eyes looked lit from within. Another unfairness. That shade of blue should not exist in nature.

“That doesn’t look like your back,” Loki said with fake admonishment. He stepped one leg to either side of Thor and forward until Thor reached around and grabbed his ass with both hands and pressed his face to the bulge in Loki’s pants. Loki cradled Thor’s head to him as Thor nuzzled all along his length and mouthed at him through the fabric. 

“But then I couldn’t do this,” Thor rumbled and suddenly Loki’s pants had been shoved down to his knees and his cock was disappearing into Thor’s hot wet mouth.

The sight of his brother between his legs was not yet so commonplace that Loki could bear to tear his gaze away, not even to simply close his eyes. He hungrily drank in every detail, the way Thor’s lips stretched around his cock, the wicked swirl of his tongue, the little noises he made, _mm_ s and sighs and appreciative hums, like this was his favorite thing to do, like he’d rather be doing nothing else in the world.

Loki would certainly rather be doing nothing else in the world.

He went to his knees, sliding from Thor’s mouth with a wet pop, and attacked his lips fiercely. 

“On your back,” he said again, putting both his hands on Thor’s shoulders and pushing him down and down until he was finally spread out underneath him. “I would see you spill for me.”

He drew one finger down the front seam of Thor’s pants and they wafted away like smoke.

“Show off,” Thor said good-naturedly. 

His cock was flushed and hard, a lovely slash of pink that lay angled up towards the crease of his thigh. Loki stroked his hands up through the soft blond fuzz of Thor’s thighs, squeezing the meat of them, gently pushing them apart. He kicked his own leggings off and away, then with a soft curse he reached back for them and shook them until the vial of oil fell out.

Thor crossed his arms under his head and settled back with a smug smile, reclining like an emperor waiting to be fed grapes.

Loki grabbed his nose and tweaked it. “Don’t get cocky.”

Thor glanced pointedly down at his own cock. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Ugh,” Loki complained. He positioned himself between Thor’s legs and lifted one up until it rested on his shoulder. “I should call this whole thing off.”

“You wouldn’t,” Thor smirked. “You love it.”

 _No, I just love you_ Loki almost said, but didn’t. It wasn’t anything they didn’t both already know, and it was embarrassingly sentimental.

“Quiet,” he said instead, and coated his hands in almond oil. The heat of his skin released the scent into the air and they both sighed happily. 

“You know, it’s awful when Mother serves almond tart for dessert now,” Thor said. “I can scarcely think of anything but how much I want to drag you back to my room and pin you down and - _Ahhh_.” Loki had slipped his finger inside Thor’s opening while he was talking and he trailed off into a deep contented sigh.

“What was that?” Loki asked wickedly, slipping another finger in and curling them just so.

“Nnn,” Thor said, writhing against him, and Loki put his other hand on Thor’s belly to hold him still. Thor let his head fall back and his eyes flutter shut as Loki worked his fingers inside. It was fascinating to watch Thor’s face - the tension in his brow, the way his mouth fell open, how the tendons in his neck stood out. He was lovely. One of Thor’s hands came up to grip Loki’s thigh, and the other to stroke his own cock, but Loki gently pulled it away.

“That’s for me,” Loki said. He ran his oil-slick palm up Thor’s length and back down again, a caress, and drank in Thor’s soft moan. “Ready for three?”

Thor lifted his hips in response, inviting more, and Loki slipped another finger into that tight velvety heat. He could feel Thor tensing and fluttering around him and it was intoxicating. “Four?” Loki said breathlessly and at Thor’s strangled moan he added his pinky.

Thor was a panting pink-cheeked mess and he was so beautiful that Loki wanted to eat him alive.

He stroked Thor’s cock again at the same time that he curled his fingers across that little bundle inside of him, and Thor groaned so loudly that Loki felt his heart clench in his chest. He would never tire of hearing Thor’s voice make that noise, he was sure of it. Even if he heard it every day for the rest of his life. It would be just as thrilling each time, ignite just as much of a fire in his belly.

Loki bent his head down to take the tip of Thor’s cock in his mouth, and quickened the pace of the fingers buried inside him. Thor arched off the ground and spent into Loki’s mouth with a strangled cry, and Loki drank it down greedily, savoring the taste of his brother on his tongue.

For some reason, thoughts of Thor’s many other lovers crowded into Loki’s mind. Of other people hearing Thor’s voice cry out like this, of other people seeing his face drawn up in the throes of ecstasy. It filled Loki’s chest with a bitter ache.

“This is only for me,” Loki said, and he meant it to be a statement, but it came out sounding suspiciously like a question. Damn. “Your...taking you like this. This is only for me?”

“Aye. Taking me like this. And every other way too.”

“I...what?”

“Ever since we...this...began, I have had no other to my bed.”

Loki must have been staring at Thor with a poleaxed expression, because Thor drew him up until he could cup Loki’s face in his hands.

“Did you think I had still been taking other lovers?” Thor asked, his eyes soft.

“I...well...yes?” Loki felt a flush starting on his cheeks, spreading down his neck.

“No,” Thor said, and kissed Loki on the lips. “How could the touch of any other compare once I had known yours?”

Breathless and touched to the point of tears and completely, ridiculously in love, Loki buried his face in Thor’s neck and Thor clasped them together in a full body embrace.

Blindly, Loki sought Thor’s mouth with his own and kissed him deeply, and Thor’s hands were moving between them, lining them up, and then Loki pushed inside him in one long unbroken slide and they moaned into each other’s mouths.

Loki had not known it was possible to love Thor any more than he already did, but his heart felt full to bursting with new emotion. That maybe he meant as much to Thor as Thor meant to him. That he alone was enough to satisfy the golden god spread out beneath him.

Loki’s hair fell around them in a curtain as he raised himself on his arms, driving into Thor, driving beautiful huffs and grunts out of him, and, Norns, he was making noises too, embarrassingly breathy little things. And Thor was kissing him, and Loki wanted to do this for the rest of his life, for longer than that, for forever, until time ran out and started over again, and they would still be rocking together in divine union. They were gods, were they not? For gods such as they were, all things should be possible.

But all too soon, the wave inside him built to a final crest, and with his brother’s name on his lips he was finally dashed on the rocks below as he came and came into Thor’s welcoming heat. Gradually he became aware of Thor murmuring things in his ear, _brother, dearest, my heart, my love_ , and he shouldn’t have any room left for embarrassment but he did. All he could do was hold Thor tighter as he slowly softened inside of his body.

They both fell asleep like that, or maybe only Loki did.

He woke to the lowering dusk, surrounded by the lazy blink of fireflies, a chill beginning to settle over his naked skin.

“Good morning,” Thor said, stroking his hair. The branches of the willow were black against the dark blue of the dusk. Its branches cocooned them in a leafy embrace, holding them suspended in this little bubble of perfection.

“Forgotten how to tell time again, have we?” Loki said sleepily.

Thor rolled them over and kissed his lips, licking and nipping at them until with a soft sigh Loki finally parted them and let Thor in to plunder the inside of his mouth.

“Fancy another go?” Thor said, pressing his new erection into Loki’s hip. “I thought maybe you could have me on my hands and knees. I want to know what it feels like when you pull my hair.”

“Mmmm,” Loki agreed, pulling him in for another kiss, his cock already rousing.

He wanted to know that too.

That, and everything else. Everything that Thor would give him. All of it.

And it was all for him. _Only_ for him.

A fierce sweet ache throbbed beneath Loki’s breastbone.

He couldn’t put it into words, but words were untrustworthy things anyway. No one knew that better than Loki. So he would tell Thor with his body, and keep telling him, and hope that Thor understood.

 _Thor. Brother, lover, **beloved**_.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me at [raven-brings-light.tumblr.com](https://raven-brings-light.tumblr.com).


End file.
